Not That Kind of Love Story
by WickedAmysRule
Summary: Chloe introduces Derek and Simon to an American phenomenon. Oneshot.


Ok, so this takes place during the Reckoning, and you kinda have to pretend that part of the book doesn't take place. This is an alternate way that Chloe and Derek could have gotten together. For a full explanation as to why on earth I am posting this now, please see my very apologetic author's note at the end.

WARNING: This fic mentions _Twilight_. If you are a die hard _Twilight _fan, please do not hate me. Keep in mind that this is a fanfiction about Chloe and Derek. Chloe mentions in the Summoning that she does not like romantic comedies, so she probably would not like _Twilight _that much. (I know what you may be thinking..._Twilight _isn't a romantic _comedy_...please. Have your seen it?) And Derek is...Derek. Do you really imagine him enjoying _Twilight_? I think not. Anyway, I tried to keep the _Twiligh_t bashing to a very minimum, so even if you absolutely love _Twilight_, I don't think this fic should offend you. Give it a chance! Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Disclaimer: Don't flatter me. I do not have the talent to write such a wonderful piece of art like the Darkest Powers series. I also do not own Slumdog Millionaire, the Hangover, Orphan, Get Smart, and I definitely do not own Twilight. Thank god.

* * *

Chloe's eyes widened. "Are they really what I think they are?", she asked hopefully. Simon and Derek exchanged a look that clearly stated neither boy had _any _idea of what she was talking about. Tori looked suspiciously at the bag Gwen currently held in her arms. Gwen winked at Chloe. "It's nice to know someone appreciates me around here." She laughed, referring to the look Chloe was currently giving her, which probably resembled the look Caesar would give a Roman god.

"I would appreciate you more if you just told us what the hell is in that bag!" Tori exclaimed, sounding annoyed. The two witches got along surprisingly well, and although Tori had been warming up to Chloe, she still didn't want her mentor showing Chloe any favoritism. (After all, Tori was still an insecure teenage supernatural, so Chloe tried not to take it personally.) "Impatient much?" Gwen replied, still grinning. Gwen, although technically an "adult," had more spunk and energy than any of the teenagers in the house, and probably would have continued to tease them all day. However, seeing the confused and frustrated looks on Simon's and Derek's (OK, mostly Derek's) face, she quickly changed her mind.

Dramatically, Gwen opened the bag and pulled out...

"Movies," Chloe sighed. If this had been a scene that Chloe directed, Gwen probably would have pulled the movies out in slow motion, the spotlight shining on the stack of DVDs, angels singing in the background. However, to Derek, Simon, and Tori, Gwen's revelation seemed very anticlimactic. "That's it?" Tori asked in disbelief. Chloe didn't hear her, as she was preoccupied with staring adoringly at the movies. As if in a trance, she glided toward them, and began flipping through the stack.

"Gwen," Derek stated flatly, "We are on the run from the Edison Group. We're supposed to be protecting ourselves and rescuing my Dad and Chloe's Aunt Lauren. We don't have time to waste watching _movies._" This snapped Chloe out of her trance. "Derek!" she exclaimed, looking as if he had committed the ultimate act of heresy. "How could you say that? Do you know how long it has been since I've last seen one of these? I know we have responsibilities, but I used to live for this type of stuff, don't ruin this for me!" Simon rolled his eyes. "Relax bro," he told Derek, who was clearly about to start an argument. "What harm could one night of entertainment do?" Derek could think of a whole list of things, but wisely decided not to say anything. Which was a very non-Derek like thing to do.

"Wow, this is so awesome. Thank you so much, Gwen!" Chloe enthused, jumping up and down. Which was a very non-Chloe like thing to do. If it was possible for a person to get high off movies, that had definitely happened to Chloe. She started listing the titles off the boxes. "_Slumdog Millionaire, The Hangover, Orphan, Get Smart, _and...oh." She made a face at the last title, which suddenly turned to a wicked smirk. Derek and Simon looked at each other, slightly afraid. Chloe had certainly never made that face before, but it looked as if she was hatching a plan that someone would regret later.

_ "_Chloe," inquired Simon suspiciously. "What's the last one?"

"Well, it's probably the most popular movie in America. You might have heard of it. It's a little something called _Twilight._"

* * *

Derek had indeed heard of it. In fact, Derek wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. It seemed that every female at his previous school had been obsessed with it. For the life of him, Derek could not see the appeal, obviously this series could _not_ be trusted. Any vampire that had hordes of fangirls swooning at the mere mention of his name was enough to get him running in the other direction.

I mean, Derek was a freaking _werewolf _for crying out loud! And although his _Twilight _knowledge was limited, he highly doubted there were many similarities between him and Jacob Black. At least, he hoped there weren't.

Then, a horrible thought came to him. What if Chloe was one of _those people? _A Twilighter. Derek shook his head. Chloe can't be! After all, movies were her obsession, and she had a deeper knowledge of them than anyone Derek had ever met. She had good taste, and had seen enough movies to know that _Twilight_ wasn't it. Right?

"Oh, we're definitely watching this." Chloe exclaimed excitedly, holding up _Twilight. _

"No way." Derek replied instantly. "Oh, come one, Derek. You might actually like this. I don't, but I think you will." She thought this _why? _Derek could not imagine where she got _that _idea from. "I really doubt that."

Chloe looked as if she was about to argue, then went silent. Her face fell, and she said sadly, "It's just...we've been on the run for a week now, and I thought we could use a bit of entertainment. A break from reality. But if you're not interested than I understand." Derek was speechless. He knew exactly what Chloe was doing, trying to guilt him into watching the movie. She may be a little disappointed, but she said herself that she didn't even _like_ Twilight! Derek saw right through her little charade. So why was it working?

"Fine." Derek conceded grudgingly. "But you're making the popcorn."

_What in the world did I just get myself into?_

_

* * *

_

Two hours later, Derek knew exactly what he had gotten himself into. This may well have been the most painful experience of his life. Well, after the growing up in the lab, crippling a kid, being trapped in Lyle House, being shot at by the Edison Group, changing into a werewolf...OK, so it wasn't the _worst _thing that could have happened to him. But it's definitely on the list!

Derek watched the movie in shock. This was pure bullshit! What girl falls in love with a dangerous vampire? And is best friends with a werewolf? In this movie, Bella viewed Edward and Jacob as the greatest guys she had ever met. Ha! Derek had his own experience with girls (hell, with people in general), and he knew it did _not _work like that. When people saw him, they backed away in fear and disgust. Monsters like him were not to be loved. Not in that way. Not in _any _way. Simon and Kit were the only people who ever saw him as Derek, not Derek the werewolf, just...Derek.

Although maybe Chloe saw him that way as well. Derek _hoped _that she did. There was something about the way she looked at him, spoke to him, and acted around him that didn't imply disgust or fear. She stayed with him during his Changes, defended him from Tori, and seemed to give him an endless supply of second chances. Derek didn't deserve all of that, and he knew it. But Chloe didn't seem to know it. She gave him the time of day, and treated him like he was worth something. Chloe was different from any girl Derek had ever met.

And Derek didn't mean that in a "Bella is such a unique, exquisite creature and I have been waiting my entire life for her! She is the sole reason for my existence!" way. Please. Derek certainly had feelings for Chloe, but he wasn't quite that pathetic. True, it had taken some time for him to realize that he liked Chloe (and not only in _that _way, but in any way at all).

When he met her, she was a naive, skittish blond that he thought he could use to his own advantage. Then, Chloe confronted him about it. She told him off, and Derek began to realize he might not have been giving her enough credit. But nothing compared to when she discovered the truth about him. And it wasn't any "I know what you are...say it out loud...WEREWOLF!" scene. No, she stumbled on his first Change (which couldn't have occurred at more inconvenient time). He wasn't sparkling and speaking in poetry, he was puking and sweating and midway through transforming into something that was definitely not human. _So_ romantic...not.

But even though Derek knew that the chance there could ever be something more between himself and Chloe was slim to none, he accepted that fact. Having someone as great as Chloe as his friend was more than he ever expected.

Derek shuddered. _Damn, I sound like some lonely, lovesick vampire! Going on and on about some girl that I've only known for a few weeks. What is wrong with me? _Derek had never been this way about a girl before. He had never had feelings for anyone, never cared about a girl so much he couldn't sleep at night, because he couldn't get her out of his head. If this had been one of Chloe's films, he would have laughed at this Derek, because he was so out of character. _I guess this really is who I am though, it only took the right person. _Although Derek only cared for a few people, he was fiercely protective of them, and would always put their best interests over his own. No, NOT like Edward Cullen, who had Bella's best interests at heart. Hopefully, Derek

was a little more successful than Edward was.

Seeing as his and Chloe's encounter with Liam and Ramon went slightly better than Edward and Bella's encounter with James, Derek liked to think he succeeded.

Finally, _finally, Twilight _ended. "So, what did everyone think?" Chloe asked eagerly.

Dead silence.

"I gotta go to bed. I, uh, didn't sleep well last night." Simon lied badly. "Night Chloe, Derek." And with that, he left the room as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. (Or, so was his intention. Simon is about as discrete when he feels guilty as Derek is when he's pissed off.)

"Tori?" Chloe asked hopefully.

But Tori, who had clearly been trying to get on Chloe's good side (for whatever sinister reason she had in mind), simply got up and left the room as well.

"Derek?" Chloe asked dejectedly.

"You already know my answer." Derek replied. "I mean, really, Chloe? Besides, what do you care? You don't like this movie either."

"Yeah, I guess I just hoped...never mind." Chloe smiled sadly at him. "Whatever, Derek. Thanks for agreeing to watch this. I'm sorry I wasted your time." And, with that, she turned to leave as well.

"Wait a second, Chloe." Derek grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking away. "What the hell was that about?

"I-I-its n-nothing," Chloe insisted. Derek wouldn't have believed that even under normal circumstances, and with Chloe's stutter giving her away, he knew it was _not _nothing. Derek racked his brains trying to figure out what had upset Chloe. _Did I say something insensitive? _Although that usually would have been the case, Derek couldn't think of what he possibly could have done to trigger this reaction.

"You're upset Chloe, obviously something's going on," he insisted. "What is it?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. Derek reminded himself that yelling at and demanding answers from an already unhappy Chloe would only upset her more.

For a long moment, Chloe said nothing. Derek exercised every amount of patience he had as he waited for her to answer. She looked conflicted, as if she couldn't decide what to say to him. Finally, she began to speak, so quietly that anyone without Derek's enhanced hearing would have to strain to hear her.

"I have never really liked Twilight, which you already know. Everything about it...it's just not the type of thing I enjoy. The romance, the angst, and especially the fantasy...like I need any more of _that _in my life." She gave a small, pained, laugh. "But it's something I thought you could relate to. As much as you will hate to hear this, there are a lot of similarities between you and Edward. Don't look at me like that!" She said defensively, referring to his horrified look. "Come on, think about it," she insisted. "You both have problems getting close to people, and are seriously misunderstood. You both would die for the people you love in an instant, no questions asked. You both have difficulty seeing your worth, how important you are to the people around you. You consider yourselves monsters, but you're not. You are not," she repeated firmly, staring directly into his eyes.

Derek was shocked, but there was still that part of him ecstatic to hear Chloe say that she viewed him that way. _Concentrate. _

"And maybe forcing you to watch _Twilight _wasn't the best way to show you this, I just...I didn't know any other way to make you understand how I feel." Chloe finished.

Derek blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? I know you don't think I'm a monster, Chloe, believe me, you have made that perfectly clear. And it means a lot to me, it really does." Derek continued, slightly uncomfortable with having to express his feelings.

"I-it's not j-just that, Derek." Chloe stuttered, her face bright red. Then, taking a deep breath, she leaned up onto her toes, and kissed him.

Derek's brain went into hyperdrive. _What is she doing? She can't possibly like me like that, can she? How...?_ But then he felt Chloe's arms circle his neck, and her tongue push against his lips, and he could no longer think logically. Derek pulled Chloe closer, and responded to her kiss quite forcefully. After a few minutes of wandering hands and battling tongues, they broke apart, gasping.

Chloe looked up at Derek, blushing. "Do we understand each other, then? Derek...I don't want you thinking of yourself as someone who doesn't deserve happiness, because you do."

Derek pulled Chloe into a tight hug, reveling in this feeling of happiness, stronger than he had felt in a long time. After a few moments of comfortable silence, something occurred to Derek.

"Chloe...does this mean you want me to take you to see Eclipse?"

* * *

Hello again! Remember me? I wrote a Chlerek fanfic a few months ago. Well, I'm baack! And I am soooooo very sorry for taking so long with writing another one. You see, there is a very simple explanation for this... I'm lazy. I started this fanfic very soon after posting Revelations, but then, I lost interest in it. Originally, this was supposed to be posted before the Reckoning even came out, so that's why it's not entirely canon. When I wrote most of this, only the first ten or so chapters of the Reckoning were out. After the Reckoning, I couldn't bring to myself to continue this fanfic because I just LOOOOVED the way Chloe and Derek got together in the book so much! Luckily for you (or maybe not so luckily) I have been extremely bored lately, and decided to just finish this and post it! Sorry for the horrible title, but my imagination for today was all used up after I finished this ;)

Now, I need to give a HUGE thank you to everyone for the amazing feedback on Revelations! Whenever I got a new review, it seriously made my day! To everyone who commented on Revelations, you get a big thank you! To everyone who favorited Revelations, you get an even bigger thank you! To everyone who favorited me as an author, I FREAKING LOVE YOU! I am incredibly honored that you enjoyed my story so much! When I was writing Revelations, I thought the hardest thing I would ever have to do as a teen writer was write my first fanfic. I was wrong. The hardest thing for me to do as a teen writer is write my second fanfic! Because, knowing that so many people actually have expectations for this story...well, I really hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I am quite aware this is no literary masterpiece, but have no fear! I have some more ideas for fanfics, so if you absolutely hated this, I will do better next time!

I do not object to flames, so if you if you want to yell at me for wasting ten minutes of your life, go ahead! Review! If you want to worship me as a god of the fanfiction world...well, I won't object to that either ;)


End file.
